Edwin Muir bibliography
The following Edwin Muir bibliography is a complete list of published books by Orkney writer Edwin Muir.' Publications Poetry *''First Poems. London: Hogarth Press, 1925; New York: Huebsch, 1925. *''Chorus of the Newly Dead.'' London: Hogarth Press, 1926. * Six Poems. Warlingham, Surrey: Samson, 1932. *''Variations on a Time Theme:'' London: J.M. Dent & Sons, 1934. *''Journeys and Places.'' London: J.M. Dent & Sons, 1937. *''The Narrow Place.'' London: Faber, 1943. *''The Voyage, and other poems.'' London: Faber and Faber, 1946. *''The Labyrinth.'' London: Faber and Faber, 1949. **Folcroft, PA; Folcroft Library Editions, 1977. *''Collected Poems, 1921-1951'' (edited by J.C. Hall). London: Faber and Faber, 1952; New York: Grove, 1953. *''Prometheus'' (illustrated by John Piper). London: Faber and Faber, 1954. *''One Foot in Eden.'' London: Faber and Faber, 1956; New York: Grove Press, 1956. *''Collected Poems'' (edited by J.C. Hall and Willa Muir). London: Faber and Faber, 1962. ** London and New York: Oxford University Press, 1965. * Selected Poems (edited by T. S. Eliot). Faber & Faber, 1965. ** reprinted, 1974. * The Complete Poems of Edwin Muir (edited by Peter H. Butter). Aberdeen, Scotland: Association for Scottish Literary Studies, 1991. Novels *''The Marionette.'' London: Hogarth Press, 1927; New York: Viking 1927 ** (with an afterword by Paul Binding). London: Hogarth Press, 1987. *''The Three Brothers.'' London: Heinemann, 1931; New York: Doublday, Doran, 1931. *''Poor Tom.'' London: J.M. Dent & Sons, 1932. **(with an introduction by Peter H. Butter). Edinburgh, Scotland: Harris, 1982. Literary Criticism *''We Moderns: Enigmas and Guesses'' (as Edward Moore). London: George Allen & Unwin, 1918 ** (as Edwin Muir). New York: Knopf, 1920. *''Latitudes.'' London: A. Melrose, 1924; New York: B.W. Huebsch, 1924. ** Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1972. * Transition: Essays on Contemporary Literature. London: Hogarth Press, 1926; New York: Viking, 1926 ** Folcroft, PA: Folcroft Library Editions, 1976. ** Norwood, PA: Norwood Editions (Norwood, PA), 1977. ** Philadelphia, PA: R. West, 1978. *''The Structure of the Novel.'' London: Hogarth Press, 1928; New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1929. **London: Hogarth Press, 1957. * Scott and Scotland: The Predicament of the Scottish Writer. London: Routledge, 1936; New York: Speller, 1938 ** Edinburgh: Polygon Books, 1982. *''The Present Age from 1914'' (Volume 5 of "Introductions to English Literature", edited by Bonamy Dobree). London: Cresset Press, 1939; New York: McBride, 1977; Folcroft, PA: Folcroft Library Editions, 1978. *''The Politics of King Lear'' (lecture), Jackson (Glasgow, Scotland), 1947. ** New York: Haskell House, 1970. ** Folcroft, PA: Folcroft Library Editions, 1977. *''Essays on Literature and Society'', London, Hogarth Press, 1949. ** revised and enlarged edition. London: Hogarth Press, 1965; Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1965. *''The Estate of Poetry.'' London: Hogarth Press, 1962; Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press , 1962. **St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 1993. * Edwin Muir: Uncollected Scottish Criticism (edited by Andrew Noble). London: Vision Press, 1982, Totowa, NJ: Barnes & Noble, 1982. * The Truth of Imagination: Some Uncollected Reviews and Essays (edited by Peter H. Butter). Aberdeen, Scotland: Aberdeen University Press, 1988. Other non-fiction *''John Knox: Portrait of a Calvinist,'' London: Jonathan Cape, 1929.; New York: Viking, 1929 ** Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1971; Port Washington, NY: Kennikat Press, 1972. *''Scottish Journey.'' London: Heinemann in association with Victor Gollancz, 1935. ** Edinburgh: Mainstream, 1979. ** reprinted, 1996. * Social Credit and the Labour Party: An Appeal (essay). London: Nott, 1935. *''The Story and the Fable: An Autobiography.'' London: Harrap, 1940. ** revised and enlarged edition An Autobiography, Hogarth Press (London, England), 1954, '' *''The Scots and Their Country. London: Longmans, Green, 1946. *''An Autobiography'', London : Hogarth Press, 1954; New York: Sloane, 1954. ** Boston, MA: Rowan Tree Press, 1987 ** St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 1990. * Selected Letters of Edwin Muir (edited by Peter H. Butter). London: Hogarth Press, 1974. * Selected Prose (edited by George Mackay Brown). London: John Murray, 1987. Edited *''New Poets, 1959''. London: Eyre & Spottiswoode, 1959 Translated by Willa and Edwin Muir * Gerhart Hauptman, Poetic Dramas, 1925. * Lion Feuchtwanger, Jud Suss (novel). London: Secker & Warburg, 1926 * published as Power. New York: Viking Press, 1926. * Lion Feuchtwanger, The Ugly Duchess: A Historical Romance. London: Martin Secker, 1927. * Lion Feuchtwanger, Two Anglo-Saxon Plays: The Oil Islands and Warren Hastings'. London: Martin Secker, 1929."Edwin Muir," Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation, Web, June 17, 2012. * Lion Feuchtwanger, Success: A Novel. New York: Viking Press, 1930. * Franz Kafka, The Castle. London: Martin Secker, 1930; New York: Knopf, 1930. ** (with additional material translated by Eithne Wilkins and Ernst Kaiser), Knopf, 1954. * Hermann Broch, The Sleepwalkers: A Trilogy. Boston, MA: Little, Brown & Company, 1932 **New York: Vintage Books, 1996. * Lion Feuchtwanger, Josephus. New York: Viking Press, 1932. * Franz Kafka, The Great Wall of China and Other Pieces (short stories). London: Secker & Warburg, 1933. * Sholem Asch,Salvation. New York: G.P. Putnam’s Sons, 1934. * Heinrich Mann, The Hill of Lies. London: Jarrolds, 1934. *''Mottke, the Thief'' by Sholem Asch, New York: G.P. Putnam’s Sons, 1935. *''The Unknown Quantity'' by Hermann Broch, New York: Viking Press, 1935. * Lion Feuchtwanger,The Jew of Rome: A Historical Romance by Lion Feuchtwanger, London: Hutchinson, 1935. * Ernst Lothar, The Loom of Justice. New York: G.P. Putnam's Sons, 1935. * Erik von Kuehnelt-Leddihn, Night over the East. London: Sheed & Ward, 1936. * Franz Kafka, The Trial. London: Gollancz, 1937. New York: Knopf, 1937. ** New York: Modern Library, 1957. ** New York: Schocken Books, 1995. * Franz Kafka, "Amerika" (translated by Edwin Muir). London: Routledge, 1938. ** New York: Doubleday/New Directions, 1946. ** New York: Schocken Books, 1996. * Franz Kafka, In the Penal Colony: Tales and Short Pieces (short stories), 1948 ** The Metamorphosis, In the Penal Colony, and Other Stories. New York: Schocken Books, 1995. * Carl Jacob Burckhardt, Richelieu: His Rise to Power (biography). New York: Vintage Books, 1964. ** Richelieu and His Age: His Rise to Power. London: Allen & Unwin , 1967. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Edwin Muir 1887-1959, Poetry Foundation, Web, June 17, 2012. References External links ;Poems * Edwin Muir 1887-1959 at the Poetry Foundation. * Edwin Muir at PoemHunter. ;About *"Edwin Muir: Poet, Critic and Translator" (website) *[http://www.newcriterion.com/archive/15/apr97/richman.htm Edwin Muir's Journey by Robert Richman (essay)] *Edwin Muir at Poets' Graves.